


Больше никаких плохих фильмов

by silverymouse



Series: Сноумэн [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Fic, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mates, Romance, Snowman!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек находит свою "пару".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше никаких плохих фильмов

Стайлз вышел из Камаро и откинул спинку сидения, помогая вылезти Вайти.   
  
– Я сам! – воскликнул малыш, спрыгнул на асфальт и побежал к дому по дорожке, крича: – Деда-а! Мы плиехали!  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек. И когда тот повернулся, бросил ему рюкзак с вещами Вайти.  
  
– Ты звонил Питеру насчет послезавтра? – Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо и поправил лямку. Дерек вытащил большую спортивную сумку с заднего сидения, а затем еще одну из багажника. Закрыл машину и пошел к дому, откуда доносился заливистый детский хохот.   
  
– Да, вчера, а завтра скину смску.  
  
Стайлз удовлетворенно кивнул и обогнал Дерека, поглядывая на него через плечо и улыбаясь. В такие минуты Дереку хотелось назвать свою семью детским садом. Один еще не научился себя контролировать, а другой – вечный ребенок. И кто из них серьезней – вопрос открытый.   
  
Когда они вошли в дом, то застали прекрасную картину. Вайти посадил шерифа рядом с собой на пол прямо посреди коридора и показывал свои рисунки, доставая их из специальной папки, сделанной под маленький рюкзачок – подарок Бойда.  
  
– А это что такое? – спросил шериф у Вайти и мельком, не отвлекаясь от внука, посмотрел на Дерека со Стайлзом. Вайти с важным видом ткнул маленьким пальчиком в рисунок.   
  
– Папа беинький и папа чененький.  
  
Стайлз пригляделся к рисунку и фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Там были нарисованы «другой» и Дерек в форме альфы. «Папа чененький» вылизывал лицо «папе беинькому».   
  
– Передачи о животных, да, Стайлз? – Дерек выразительно посмотрел на него и, увидев в ответ сильно поджатые губы, закатил глаза.   
  
– Ему это будет полезно, – Стайлз не справился с собой и широко улыбнулся.   
  
– Вайти, не показывай никому чужому такие рисунки, ладно? – обратился Дерек к сыну. Тот нахохлился и поджал губки.   
  
– Почему?   
  
– Потому что некоторые чужие могут оказаться плохими, – сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Ладно, – кивнул Вайти, подполз к шерифу, обнял его за плечи и громким шепотом выдохнул ему в ухо: – Я от всех защитю папу и папочку. И тебя. И тетю Эику. Всю стаю.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – шериф обнял его и поднялся на ноги вместе с ним. – Пойдем, посмотрим, что у нас вкусненького есть.  
  
– Да-а! Холодные ягодки!  
  
Дерек перехватил сумки удобнее и направился в сторону лестницы. Гостевая комната уже была оборудована для Вайти, осталось только занести туда вещи. Сзади шел Стайлз и буравил его спину взглядом.  
  
– Что? – не выдержал Дерек, подходя к комнате и толкая приоткрытую дверь плечом. Прохладный воздух пробежался по оголенным рукам и забрался под футболку. Затея с ремонтом в их доме уже перестала казаться чем-то сильно напрягающим – начинается самое жаркое время года, а охладительная система у них совсем ни к черту. Вайти полезно будет побыть у деда.  
  
Стайлз зашел следом, закрыл дверь, сбросил рюкзак на пол и прислонился спиной к стене.   
  
– «Другой» волнуется.  
  
– Скоро полнолуние, – Дерек поставил одну сумку рядом с кроватью, а другую, в которой лежали их со Стайлзом вещи, поднес к двери. Бросил ее там и подошел к Стайлзу, по-хозяйски погладил его бедра и притянул к себе, как делал это не одну тысячу раз.  
  
– Нет, – покачал Стайлз головой, грустно улыбаясь. Он держался при сыне, но не мог этого делать наедине с Дереком. От беспокойства все внутри переворачивалось, сосало под ложечкой, и по телу пробегала нервная дрожь. – Полнолуние тут ни при чем.  
  
– А что тогда? – Дерек поцеловал его в уголок рта и потерся носом о щеку.  
  
– Не знаю.  
  
– Из-за Вайти?   
  
– Да не знаю я, – скривился Стайлз и попытался высвободиться из объятий, но Дерек тут же притиснул его к стене. Уже без прежней нежности, требовательнее.  
  
– Что это значит? – спокойно спросил он.  
  
– Забудь, – выдохнул Стайлз, улыбнулся, погладил его по предплечью и снова начал выбираться из объятий. Дерек вернул его на место и требовательно посмотрел прямо в глаза. Снизу донесся голос Вайти: «Папы!». – Пойдем.   
  
Дерек нехотя отпустил, по-прежнему чувствуя исходящую от Стайлза напряженность и настороженность. Он так изменился после встречи с омегой в супермаркете, а потом на заправке и возле дома. Светленькая и улыбчивая девушка лет двадцати пяти поприветствовала альфу, сказала, что ее зовут Джулс, и предупредила, что задержится на его территории какое-то время. Дереку она понравилась, волк ее «одобрил». Но Дерек решил за ней присмотреть на всякий случай. Отношения в стае только начали налаживаться, Скотт после рождения Вайти безоговорочно присутствовал рядом с членами стаи, а потом и сам начал называть стаю не «стаей Дерека», а своей. Поэтому проблемы им были ни к чему.  
  


_______________

  
  
– Дядя Пител! – завопил Вайти, вылетая в коридор из кухни и обхватывая ноги зашедшего в дом Питера. Стайлз вышел следом и приветственно кивнул.  
  
– Питер-р-р, – как обычно поправил Питер малыша и скованно улыбнулся, разжимая его сильную для ребенка хватку.   
  
– Пител-л-л.  
  
– Питер-р-р. Скажи «р-р-р».   
  
– Л-л-л, – оскалился Вайти и рассмеялся.   
  
– Питер, не мучай ребенка, – фыркнул Стайлз и вернулся в кухню. – Вайти, иди доедай, остынет!  
  
– Почему ваш сын не выговаривает букву «р»? – Питер расслабился, когда малыш убежал обратно в кухню, и пошел следом. На столе были расставлены приборы на двоих, стояла большая миска с салатом, а на тарелках лежали тушеные овощи. Выглядело все вполне аппетитно.   
  
– Он произносит ее, когда становится волчонком, – Стайлз кивнул ему на соседний стул, предлагая сесть, и спросил: – Будешь есть?  
  
– Нет, спасибо, – Питер сдержанно улыбнулся и отодвинул стул подальше от Вайти, глядящего на него с таким восторгом, что начинало подташнивать от волнения. Ой, не сулил ничего хорошего этого взгляд. Питер знал. За три с половиной года выучил.  
  
– Мы ждали тебя раньше, задержался где-то? – приподняв брови, спросил Стайлз. О, и этот издевающийся, нахальный взгляд Питер тоже прекрасно знал.  
  
– Я с Дереком перекусил.   
  
Стайлз, запихнувший секунду назад в рот овощи, застыл на пару мгновений, а затем начал медленно жевать, словно переваривал услышанное.  
  
– Дерек не говорил, что вы собираетесь встретиться.  
  
– А папа сейчас плиедет? – с набитым ртом спросил Вайти.   
  
– Наверно. С делами разберется и приедет, – пожал плечами Питер, чувствуя идущую от Стайлза тревогу. Но стоило только ему это заметить, как Вайти сполз со стула под стол, метнулся к Стайлзу и обнял его за ногу.  
  
– Папочка! Что такое? – испуганно спросил он. Стайлз улыбнулся сыну, вытащил из-под стола и посадил к себе на колени. Вайти тут же сел к нему лицом и обхватил его шею руками наподобие маленькой обезьянки.   
  
Питер нахмурился. Стайлз погасил негативную эмоцию и теперь успокаивал малыша. Создавалось впечатление, что проделывал он этот фокус уже не раз.  
  
– Все хорошо. Плохой фильм вспомнил.   
  
– Не смотли больше тот фильм, – Вайти отодвинулся, заглядывая ему в глаза, и покачал головой, словно мама отчитывала ребенка. Питер против воли улыбнулся и стащил из миски с салатом половинку помидорки черри.   
  
– Не буду, – пообещал Стайлз.   
  
Вайти расплылся в улыбке, еще раз прижался к нему, слез с коленей и вернулся на свой стул.  
  
– Дядя Пит голодный, – хихикнул он, когда Питер стащил еще одну помидорку.   
  
– Дядя Пит будет есть, как цивилизованные люди или… как всегда? – к Стайлзу вернулось привычное настроение, но Питер видел во взгляде что-то такое, над чем стоит поразмыслить. В семье Хейлов происходили какие-то события, о которых он не знал.   
  
– Да, пожалуй, соглашусь, – сдался Питер и придвинулся к столу, – как  _цивилизованный_  человек.  
  
– Отличный выбор! – Стайлз подошел к шкафчику и достал оттуда чистую тарелку и приборы.   
  


_______________

  
  
Дерек пришел ближе к вечеру. Шериф все еще был в участке, разбираясь со свалившейся бумажной работой, Дерек узнал об этом, когда заехал пробить номера машины Джулс. На всякий случай. На девушке висели только штрафы за превышение скорости, но и те были оплачены. Примерная омега.  
  
– Папа! – Вайти вылетел из гостиной с зажатым в ладошке красным фломастером без колпачка и вытянул ручки. Дерек ловко подхватил его под мышки и подкинул к потолку. Вайти засмеялся: – Еще!   
  
– Хватит, – Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, а Вайти, секунды две поразмыслив, забрался ему на шею, запихнул фломастер в карман своих шорт. На Вайти были просторные шортики и футболка с мультяшными машинками. Дерек уже этот мультик терпеть не мог, но исправно садился смотреть раз в два месяца. У них со Стайлзом была очередь.   
  
Вайти положил ладошки Дереку на голову и с затаенным дыханием перебирал отросшие на затылке пряди. В доме оказалось слишком тихо. Будто Вайти был один.  
  
– Где папочка? - спросил Дерек и заглянул в гостиную.  
  
Стайлз свернулся клубком на диване и крепко спал, положив обе ладони под щеку. На низком деревянном журнальном столике с закругленными углами были разбросаны карандаши и фломастеры и лежали раскрытый альбом и планшет, на котором высвечивалась фотография большой ярко-желтой бабочки. Махаон.   
  
Вайти все пытался перерисовывать бабочек, но у него это редко выходило сносно. Зато у шерифа в кабинете на столе стояла самая удачная – темно-синяя. Дерек бы не решился угадать, кто послужил вдохновением, но в целом рисунок был неплох. А для деда казался сокровищем. В последнее время Дерек старался не думать о том, что уже выучил название многих бабочек и мог их даже различать.   
  
– Папочка спит, – шепнул ему на ухо Вайти и грустно вздохнул. Дерек насторожился, уловив его легкую вибрацию тревоги.   
  
– Что случилось?   
  
– Не позволяй папочке смотлеть плохие фильмы.  
  
– Что? Какие фильмы?  
  
– Плохие. Папочке от них глустно.  
  
– Хорошо, – пообещал Дерек, глядя на заворочавшегося во сне Стайлза. Ровный ритм сердца запнулся на секунду, и Стайлз тут же раскрыл глаза, в панике огляделся, увидел Дерека и расслабленно вздохнул. Видимо, не заметил как уснул.  
  
– Привет, – сонно улыбнулся он и вытянулся на диване, разминая затекшие мышцы. Футболка задралась, открывая полоску темных волос, исчезающую за поясом широких шорт, и Дерек довольно обласкал ее взглядом, затем посмотрел на приоткрытый рот, сухие губы и влажно поблескивающие после сна глаза. Стайлз ему подмигнул и резко сел.   
  
– Привет, – с заминкой ответил Дерек, поставил на пол Вайти и тот уселся на маленькую подушечку рядом со столиком, потеряв к родителям интерес. Дерек подошел к дивану и подсел к Стайлзу. Наклонился и чмокнул в шею. Стайлз улыбнулся, начиная тереть глаза, затем не выдержал и зевнул. – Чем занимались?  
  
– Как обычно, – фыркнул он. – Отрывались по полной, да, малыш?  
  
– Да! – согласился Вайти и серьезно взглянул на Дерека: – Плиходил дядя Пит. Ты его плохо поколмил. Он был голодный и съел весь салат.   
  
– Он может, – предельно серьезным тоном сказал Дерек и почувствовал идущее от Стайлза напряжение. За несколько лет совместного проживания он привык невольно прислушиваться к состоянию сначала Стайлза, а потом и Вайти. Это не было так же, как со стаей, но очень сильно напоминало то, как было в детстве. Когда отец ни с того ни с сего, казалось бы, подходил к матери и говорил, чтобы она не волновалась и что Питер скоро вернется. Дерек тогда прислушивался к ней и улавливал слабую тревогу. То, как родители считывали друг друга, мелкому Дереку казалось магией.  
  
– Папочка! Ты опять вспоминаешь плохие фильмы!   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и сощурился, принюхиваясь и пытаясь понять, что не так. Стайлз же делал вид, что все отлично.   
  
– Уже забыл, – он поднял руки вверх и встал с дивана. – Я в душ. Ужин в холодильнике. Вайти ягоды не давай, он уже сегодня свою порцию схомячил.   
  
– Папа не слушай папочку, – громко зашептал Вайти, стоило Стайлзу немного отойти от них. – Я ему не ласскажу. Честно-честно.  
  
Стайлз обернулся, а Вайти заливисто засмеялся и побежал к нему, обхватывая за ноги. И вдруг как по щелчку, с тоненьким писком обратился в «беиненького» Вайти.   
  
– Вот… неожиданность, – Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Да, – фыркнул Стайлз, опуская Вайти Дереку на живот. – Возись, а мне надо в душ.  
  
– Только не говори, что тоже сейчас перекинешься, – округлив глаза, попросил Дерек. Вайти уже обхватил его ручками и ножками и счастливо урчал в ключицы.  
  
– Боишься? – прищурился Стайлз.   
  
– Да, боюсь не справиться с таким потоком обожания, – улыбнулся Дерек. Стайлз закатил глаза, пробормотал нечто про самооценку и поднялся наверх.   
  
Вайти заглянул Дереку в глаза и улыбнулся.   
  
– Вайти любить папа, – доверительно сообщил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, улегся обратно. Вайти любил слушать, как бьется сердце. Этот звук его успокаивал. А Дерек всегда прислушивался к сыну и вдыхал его запах. Волку тоже нравилось, как он пах. И волк старался наверстать упущенное за восемь месяцев время, когда не мог ни слышать, ни чувствовать  _своего_.   
  
Про роды Дерек старался не думать. Такой ужас он вряд ли переживет еще когда-нибудь. Ему доводилось слышать истории, как отцы падали в обморок, в то время как рядом рожали их жены, но никогда не думал, что испытает нечто подобное.   
  
В тот вечер он был на грани обморока. Причем Стайлз не позволял ему забирать его боль, зато щедро делился эмоциями. Тогда проняло даже Дитона. А Скотт и шериф, торчавшие за дверью, чуть не рехнулись. Но хуже всего было Дереку. Ему достался билет в первый ряд этого интерактивного шоу. И Стайлз не отпускал его ни морально, ни физически. Хотя Дерек и сам бы не смог уйти.   
  
За своими воспоминаниями, расслабленный эмоциями сына, он не заметил, как входная дверь открылась и вошел шериф.   
  
– Вайти ждать дед! – крикнул Вайти, но не сполз с Дерека. Только мордашку повернул в сторону входа в гостиную.  
  
– Здравствуй, малыш, – устало улыбнулся шериф, подошел к нему и погладил по голове. Вайти заурчал громче и прикрыл глазки. – Стайлз?..  
  
– В душ минут пять назад поднялся, – ответил Дерек.   
  
– Ты ужинал? – спросил шериф, нехотя отходя от Вайти и направляясь в сторону кухни.   
  
– Да.   
  
– А я нет, и жутко голоден, – открылась дверца холодильника, зашуршал бумажный пакет, и Вайти заинтересованно поднял голову, затем проворно слез с Дерека и потопал на кухню. Дерек пошел следом и замер в дверях, наблюдая, что делает сын. Шериф поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся: – Иди. Я присмотрю. Ягоды не дам.  
  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Дерек и быстро взбежал по лестнице.   
  
Стайлз нашелся, как и предполагалось, в душе. Вот только Дерек никак не ожидал увидеть его дрочащим. Он упирался лбом в стену и лениво двигал рукой по члену. Услышав, как открылась дверь, Стайлз оглянулся. Вода лилась по его лицу, скапливалась во рту.   
  
– А Вайти? – он выплюнул воду и вышел из-под упругих прохладных струек воды. Дерек быстро скинул с себя футболку, разулся, снял носки и стащил джинсы вместе с трусами.   
  
– Твой отец пришел, – Дерек забрался к Стайлзу и вжал его в стену.   
  
– Охуенно, – улыбнулся Стайлз, поцеловал, притягивая Дерека за волосы, начал тереться членом о член и шумно дышал носом. – У нас минут пятнадцать. Справишься?   
  
– Постараюсь, – отозвался Дерек и резко развернул Стайлза к себе спиной, шлепнул по заднице, заставляя выгнуть спину и несколько минут ласкал его, растягивая. Он не стал использовать ни гель, ни стоящую на верхней полке шкафчика смазку, а вошел так. Стайлз рвано дышал и пытался упереться ладонями во влажный кафель, но руки то и дело соскальзывали от сильных толчков.   
  
Дерек прижался к нему всем телом и приподнял его ногу. Начал трахать, немного изменив угол, и державшийся до этого Стайлз сорвался – он вскрикнул и сжался вокруг члена. Дерек закрыл ему рот ладонью, принялся резко входить, но медленно и почти полностью выходить, оставляя только головку, и целовал его шею, кусал за ухо и вдыхал пряный влажный запах возбуждения. Двигаться было неудобно и приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не плюнуть на контроль, но это того стоило. Стайлз замычал, обмякая в руках Дерека, и кончил. А спустя несколько толчков кончил и Дерек. Отпустил Стайлза и осторожно вышел из него.  
  
Снизу доносился радостный голос Вайти, получившего-таки свою замороженную малину.  
  
– Сегодня ты снова спишь один, – вяло усмехнулся Стайлз, прижимаясь щекой к стене. Дерек развернул его и поцеловал.  
  
– Нет, я приду к вам.   
  
Глаза Стайлза радостно заблестели, и он окончательно расслабился. Дерек больше не чувствовал идущей от него противной тревоги.   
  
– Мы тебя согреем, – пообещал Стайлз.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул Дерек и погладил его задницу.   
  
– Кретин, – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и приник к его рту своим, увлекая в медленный, но настойчивый поцелуй.  
  


_______________

  
  
Дерек проснулся от ощущения, что на него смотрят и трогают. В помещении никого чужого точно не было. Он приоткрыл один глаз и вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину. Кровать была небольшая, втроем на ней спать было затруднительно, так что Дерек смог заснуть только под утро.   
  
Вайти, все еще покрытый белой шерстью, сидел на соседней подушке и перебирал маленькими пальчиками с небольшими, но острыми коготками волосы Дерека на макушке.  
  
– Папа, – довольный, словно объевшийся малины, он взгромоздился на Дерека и лег, приложив заостренное ушко к его груди и слушая удары сердца.   
  
– Привет, малыш, – сиплым ото сна и от холодного воздуха в комнате голосом поздоровался Дерек, погладил Вайти по спине и прикрыл глаза. Сон в прохладном помещении был самый крепкий. – А где папочка?  
  
– Гость плиходить. Папочка спускаться.  
  
– У нас гости? – вот теперь Дерек проснулся окончательно. В доме не было  _чужих_. Волк бы разбудил его, будь поблизости угроза. Дерек прислушался – вот Стайлз на кухне с шерифом и с Питером, и… Джулс. Зачем она пришла?   
  
– Папа лежать, – недовольно нахмурился Вайти, когда Дерек начал подниматься вместе с ним.   
  
– Посиди тут, скоро приду.   
  
– Папа!   
  
– Будь тут, – пригрозил ему Дерек, старательно не обращая внимания на нахмуренные брови и поджатые губки сына и то, как он перебирал пальчиками складки на одеяле. И Дерек буквально сбежал. Говорить Вайти «нет», когда он был  _таким_ , становилось почти невозможно. Как и Стайлзу, по большому счету. Слишком наивные, открытые и любящие его. Они щедро делились своими эмоциями и не требовали ничего взамен.  
  
Дерек зачем-то поправил футболку, подтянул серые спортивные штаны, в которых сегодня спал, и вошел в кухню.   
  
На улице было жарко, но в доме поддерживалась низкая температура. Джулс посмотрела на Дерека и улыбнулась. На ее открытых плечах выступили мурашки.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Дерек, невольно мазнув взглядом по ее глубокому декольте, темно-зеленым тоненьким бретелькам топа и длинной шее.   
  
– Прости, я не должна была приходить вот так, без приглашения, – Джулс указала рукой на дверь и поджала губы, опуская глаза.   
  
– О, все нормально, – заверил ее сидящий рядом Питер и удивленно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот отвернулся и обеспокоенно взглянул на Стайлза, стоявшего в углу с кружкой воды. Стайлз перехватил взгляд и сделал глоток, послышался тихий стук – в кружке было полно льда.   
  
– Мне, наверно, стоит уйти, – Джулс начала вставать, не глядя в сторону Дерека.   
  
– Нет, останься, – сказал он и подошел ближе. Волк никак не выказывал беспокойства, а наоборот, хотел, чтобы она осталась. Ни злости, ни недовольства от ее присутствия он не испытывал. Джулс взглянула на Дерека и улыбнулась. Ей было немного страшно, но волчица ее выглядела спокойной. – Что-то случилось?  
  
– Хотела поблагодарить за совет сходить «К Тиффани». Там действительно вкусно готовят, – улыбнулась Джулс и будто вся засветилась, затем смущенно отвернулась на мгновение – Дерек смотрел слишком прямо, она заметила, как он ее разглядывал, – и вновь посмотрела ему в глаза, но теперь уже как оборотень. – А еще нам надо поговорить.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Но не здесь, – Джулс улыбнулась Питеру и шерифу. На Стайлза она даже не посмотрела.   
  
– Конечно, – кивнул Дерек с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. Джулс встала, но ему чертовски не хотелось, чтобы она уходила. – Я заеду за тобой в…  
  
– В шесть, – Джулс поправила сползшую бретельку, подхватила висящую на спинке стула сумку перекинула ее через плечо. – Мне сейчас нужно будет отъехать по делам, но я вернусь к шести.   
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– До свидания, – Джулс махнула рукой шерифу, Питеру и Стайлзу. – Спасибо за чай!   
  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – Питер пошел следом, проводил Джулс взглядом до машины, закрыл дверь и резко обернулся к Дереку, наблюдающему за ней через окно в кухне. – Объясни.   
  
Такого требовательного тона Дерек давно не слышал от мирного в последние несколько лет дядюшки.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Что это было? – Питер положил руки на пояс светлых брюк и склонил голову к плечу.  
  
– А это была Джулс, – отмер Стайлз, залпом осушил кружку и запихнул один кубик льда за щеку. Послышались торопливые шаги, а через пару секунд в кухню зашел Вайти, оглядывая всех с любопытством. Стайлз подошел к нему и взял на руки. – Пойдем, посидим в холодной комнате, м? Пусть взрослые разбираются.  
  
– Идти, – закивал Вайти и обнял Стайлза за шею. Дерек смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись наверху, а затем выругался сквозь зубы. Он не хотел ничего такого от этой Джулс. Но ее волчица… Его волка к ней тянуло, словно канатом.  
  
– Итак? – поторопил его Питер. Шериф сделал глоток чая и прищурился, приготовившись внимательно слушать объяснения Дерека.  
  
– Ты и так все понял, – ответил тот, выдвинул стул и сел. Внутри все разрывалось на части.  
  
– Судя по тому, что я почувствовал, дело очень плохо.   
  
– То есть? – не понял шериф.  
  
– Так сложилось, что у оборотней бывают  _пары_. Они встречаются не так уж редко, но и не часто. Не у всех, – Питер взглянул на Дерека и закатил глаза. – Джулс пара Дерека. И они оба это понимают.   
  
– А еще это понимает Стайлз, – кивнул сам себе шериф. И Дерека бросило в дрожь. – С этим можно что-то сделать?  
  
– Это одна из самых древних традиций, трансформировавшаяся в инстинкт. С инстинктами бороться можно, но трудно, – с сожалением вздохнул Питер, видимо, вспомнив что-то из своего богатого прошлого.  
  
Шериф кивнул, переваривая услышанное, и серьезно посмотрел на Дерека:   
  
– Что будешь делать?   
  
Дерек покосился на него, но ничего не ответил, встал и вышел из кухни. Быстро поднялся наверх и заглянул в детскую. Стайлз вытянулся на кровати, у него на груди лежал Вайти и слушал «папочкино селдечко», как он всегда всем объяснял. Вайти был уверен, что оно не такое, как у всех, потому что бьется быстрее и громче, особенно когда Папа рядом.   
  
– Давай оставим Вайти с Питером и съездим на квартиру вместе? Посмотрим, как сделали стены, – предложил Дерек, опускаясь рядом.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него, задумавшись, а затем отрицательно покачал головой:   
  
– Нет. Езжай один.   
  
– Почему? – Дерек напрягся, чувствуя, что все не так. Стайлз должен был согласиться поехать, использовать любую возможность побыть вдвоем.  
  
– Потому что на улице сегодня слишком жарко. Я побуду с Вайти.   
  
Дерек погладил сына по спине и улыбнулся, когда тот на него посмотрел.  
  
– Как бьется папочкино сердечко? – задал Дерек традиционный вопрос.   
  
Вайти улыбнулся, закрыл глазки, засыпая, и шепнул:  
  
– Тихо.   
  
Дерек сглотнул, взглянул на Стайлза, встал и вышел из комнаты. Затем быстро переоделся и уехал.   
  
Находиться рядом со Стайлзом Дерек сейчас не мог. Волк скулил в ожидании встречи с понравившейся волчицей.   
  


_______________

  
  
Стоило Камаро отъехать от дома, как Стайлз спустился вниз. Питер листал на кухне оставленную шерифом газету и пил горячий чай.   
  
– Где отец? – шепотом спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Срочный вызов, – в тон ему отозвался Питер, предчувствуя проблемы.  
  
– Отлично, – кивнул Стайлз, отцепил от своей шеи ручки спящего Вайти и передал его Питеру.   
  
– А ты?.. – беспомощно прошептал тот.  
  
– Я вниз. Ко мне не ходить, – спокойным и немного усталым тоном произнес Стайлз и направился из кухни прочь, а в самых дверях обернулся: – Но если случится что-то страшное, тащи свою задницу ко мне. Я должен знать.  
  
– Ладно, – скривился Питер, продолжая держать ребенка на вытянутых руках. Стайлз закатил глаза и ушел. Открылась и закрылась дверь подвала, послышались тихие, человеческие шаги, а затем все стихло – Стайлз обратился и залез в холодильник.   
  
Питер осторожно встал из-за стола и отнес Вайти на диван. Положил и автоматически накрыл пледом. Потом передумал и убрал плед. Куда этому ребенку еще и шерстяной плед? Чтобы он умер от теплового удара?  
  
– Вайти, – на пробу позвал он. Тот только причмокнул и положил обе ладошки под щеку. – Глупое имя – Вайти. Хотя лучше твоего настоящего.   
  
Питер вернулся в кухню и сел на прежнее место. Раскрыл газету и сделал глоток чая, расслабляясь. У него есть еще время  _приготовиться_. Дерек вряд ли придет рано, Стайлз не вылезет, шериф на вызове, и даже Скотта не позвать – первая операция на здоровенном сенбернаре Джоне, про которого Скотт рассказал уже всем и все, что знал. Дитон, конечно же, будет при этом присутствовать, так что Питер не переживал за псинку. Эрика в очередной раз сдает на права, а Айзек придумает тысячу и одну причину отказаться.  
  
– Дядя Пит! – раздался детский голосок, и послышалось шлепанье ножек. Вайти подошел к нему, попытался вскарабкаться по ногам, но был слишком сонным и вялым, поэтому чуть не сорвался на пол. Раздался треск ткани, и Питер подхватил Вайти на руки.  
  
– О нет, – с сожалением скривился Питер, разглядывая порвавшиеся от острых когтей и испачканные кровью штаны. Царапины почти сразу затянулись, а вот пятнышки остались, безнадежно испортив вещь. Из этих штанов теперь можно было сделать шорты.   
  
– Жалко, – прошептал Вайти, приоткрыв ротик и начав тяжело дышать.   
  
– Согласен. Жалко, – вздохнул Питер.   
  
Вайти тихонько шлепнул его ладошкой по щеке, рассмеялся и замахнулся еще раз, но Питер уклонился:  
  
– Нельзя. Не делай так.   
  
– Жалко, – снова прохныкал тот.   
  
Питер собрал всю выдержку в кулак и понес Вайти в его комнату, где было прохладно круглые сутки.   
  
– Есть хочешь? – небрежно обронил Питер, вспоминая, что детей нужно еще кормить. Вот только нормальным детям он знал, что предлагать, а этому уникальному созданию еще поискать нужно было. Он, видите ли, не все ест.   
  
Питер вспомнил, как остался с Вайти, когда тому было два года. Вот тогда был тихий ужас. Дерек потом целый месяц не просил посидеть с сыном. А все из-за того, что Питера не предупредили, что манку Вайти ест только у родителей. А во всех других он ею швыряется, выпуская когти и показывая волчьи зубки. Волчонок у Вайти был злющий. Стайлз говорил, что «другой» Вайти не хочет быть злым и подавляет плохое. Зато когда «плохой» вырывается, тогда нужно звать папу. Только так можно быстро привести ребенка в чувства.  
  
Заглядывать в будущее и представлять, что получится из этого чуда потом, Питер не хотел. Зачем лишний раз расстраиваться?   
  
– Нет, – помотал головой Вайти и, извернувшись у Питера в руках, потерся пушистой щекой о тыльную сторону его ладони.   
  
– Превосходно, – искренне обрадовался Питер и уложил Вайти прямо под кондиционером, чтобы холодный поток воздуха обдувал его полностью. И он уже хотел уйти, но Вайти ухватил его за штанину и жалобно уставился.   
  
– Остаться! Дядя Пит хотеть остаться!   
  
– О-о-о, малыш, дядя Пит совсем не хотеть оставаться, – подавляя панику в голосе, ответил Питер.  
  
– Вайти хотеть! – в глазах блеснули слезы, а рот жалобно скривился.   
  
Питер застыл. Если он доведет ребенка до слез, Стайлз это учует. Примчится в своем лохматом состоянии, и Питеру будет несладко.   
  
– Ну хорошо, – согласился он и лег рядом.   
  
Вайти счастливо улыбнулся, но слезы все равно скатились по щекам, исчезнув в светлой и нежной, как пух, шерсти. Он подполз к подушке и свернулся клубочком, уставившись на Питера восторженными глазами, а затем подорвался и укутал его одеялом.   
  
– Спасибо, – сдержанно улыбнулся Питер и посмотрел в потолок.   
  
– Дядя Пит не мелзнуть.  
  
– Не буду, – пообещал он и не глядя почесал Вайти за ушком, а потом поймал себя на мысли, что довольное, чуть слышное урчание ему нравится.   
  
Хотя Скотт не помешал бы. Он с Вайти обращается великолепно. Питер даже сказал бы – профессионально.   
  


_______________

  
  
Подходя к дому, Дерек услышал заливистый детский хохот и комментарии Питера. Он бесшумно вошел, закрыл дверь, заглянул в гостиную и невольно улыбнулся.   
  
– Папа! – воскликнул Вайти, счастливо сверкая глазами. – Я велтолетик!  
  
Питер пожал плечами и продолжил опускать к самому дивану и поднимать Вайти, держа его за разноцветный широкий ремешок на шортиках.   
  
– Развлекаемся как можем, – сказал Питер, искоса поглядывая за реакцией Дерека. Тот задумчиво смотрел за веселящимся сыном, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Как прошла встреча? Весело?  
  
Дерек метнул на него хмурый, предупреждающий взгляд, но Питер на это лишь усмехнулся и поставил Вайти на пол.   
  
– Какой был уговор? – спросил он у малыша.   
  
– Полетаем и спать, – с тяжелым вздохом ответил тот.   
  
– Тогда марш в комнату, – сказал Дерек, кивком указывая в сторону лестницы.   
  
Вайти улыбнулся и хихикнул, а затем подбежал к нему и задрал ручки. Дерек поднял его и подкинул, потом погладил по голове и чмокнул в висок.   
  
– А ты никуда не уйдешь? – Вайти смотрел на него серьезно, совсем как взрослый. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, блестящие глаза и темные короткие растрепанные волосы. Питер говорил, что Вайти – вылитый Дерек в этом возрасте, а тот видел в нем Стайлза.  
  
Дерек сглотнул, чувствуя образовавшийся в горле ком, и улыбнулся:  
  
– Не уйду.   
  
– Совсем-совсем?  
  
– Совсем-совсем.  
  
Вайти с облегчением вздохнул и попросился на пол. Дерек его опустил и посмотрел, как браво он шагает к лестнице.   
  
– А папочка волновался, – тихо произнес малыш и побежал по ступенькам в комнату, не забыв попрощаться: – До свидания, дядя Пит!  
  
– Пока! – отозвался Питер, затем сел на диван и уставился на Дерека: – Ну?  
  
– Что «ну»? – скривился Дерек, прислушиваясь. В доме вроде бы больше никого не было. – Где Стайлз?  
  
– Он сразу же после твоего ухода спустился в подвал и запретил к нему заходить, – развел руками Питер и нахмурился, глядя на идущего в сторону подвала Дерека. – Ладно, пожалуй, я и правда засиделся.   
  
Дерек его уже не слушал. Он быстро сбежал по ступенькам, но у самого холодильника притормозил.   
  
– Стайлз, – позвал он на пробу. Ответом ему была тишина. – Стайлз, вылезай.   
  
Снова тишина. Он открыл дверцу холодильника, и волк чуть не вырвался наружу – Дерек уже чувствовал, как смещаются кости. Обратившийся Стайлз сидел внутри, скукожившись и уткнувшись лбом в колени. От него шла неприкрытая волна угнетающей тоски и выворачивающего душу страха.   
  
Дерек присел на корточки и тронул за покрытое шерстью плечо:   
  
–  _Стайлз_.  
  
Тот посмотрел на него. Покрасневшие глаза, опухшие веки и мокрая, потемневшая шерсть на щеках – Стайлз ревел весь день.   
  
– Малыш, ты чего? – Дерек пересел поближе и опустил на его макушку ладонь, но Стайлз весь сжался под ней, желая уйти от прикосновения. Из глаз вновь брызнули слезы, а губы затряслись. – Эй, Стайлз, перестань.   
  
Дерек погладил его по руке, чувствуя, как с каждым следующим прикосновением Стайлз немного успокаивается и не пытается отодвинуться, а затем потянул его из холодильника.   
  
– Нет! Нет! – запричитал Стайлз, снова плача и отворачиваясь. – Стайлз не хотеть Дерек видеть Стайлз плакать. Дерек уйти. Уйти!  
  
– Никуда я не уйду.  
  
– Дерек уйти! – громче повторил Стайлз.  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Дерек уйти сегодня! – воскликнул Стайлз, теперь уже действительно злясь на Дерека. А когда тот отшатнулся и выпрямился, нахмурившись, и в самом деле собрался уйти, Стайлз проворно вылез из холодильника и повис у него на ноге, обхватив его, как большая обезьяна.   
  
– Ты же хочешь, чтобы я ушел, – медленно произнес Дерек, не глядя вниз. Все чувства встали с ног на голову, и из-за всех его переживаний не было слышно даже волка.   
  
– Нет, – замотал головой Стайлз и разрыдался. Тихонько, давясь слезами и отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться. Дерек не выдержал, отцепил его от своей ноги, бухнулся рядом на пол и усадил к себе на колени. Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом и сильно обнял. Его плечи все еще вздрагивали какое-то время, а потом Дерек ощутил идущую волну привычного, неизменного и совершенно бездонного обожания. Это было самое честное и отчаянное признание в любви, которое он мог бы когда-нибудь получить.   
  
– Все хорошо, – прошептал он, прикрывая глаза и поглаживая Стайлза по спине.   
  
– Дерек уходить? – впервые в голосе обратившегося Стайлза прозвучали вопросительные нотки. Дерек замер. Когда-то давно у них состоялся разговор на тему манеры говорить «другого». Стайлз, скрипя зубами, признался, что ему вообще сложно говорить в этой форме. А сколько же сил требуется чистокровному, чтобы задавать вопросы?  
  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек и прижал Стайлза к себе сильнее. – Как тебе в голову могло такое прийти?   
  
– Стайлз чувствовать желать волк. Стайлз видеть Джулс. Стайлз знать пара Дерек.  
  
– А Стайлз помнит, что у него с Дереком брак и ребенок? – серьезным тоном спросил он.   
  
Стайлз застыл, затем отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
– Стайлз знать кто Джулс, – в тон Дереку ответил он и с явным трудом продолжил: – Стайлз знать – пара сильнее других связи.   
  
Возможно раньше, несколько лет назад, Дерек бы с ним полностью согласился. Но теперь он был точно уверен, что есть в этом мире кое-что посильнее «пары» у оборотней.   
  
– Пара не сильнее этого, – пожал плечами Дерек. Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови, шмыгнул носом и огляделся, словно желая увидеть, о чем речь. Дерек тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в белую шерсть рядом с плечом.   
  
Такой большой, все понимающий, но в то же время глупый.   
  
– Стайлз не понимать.  
  
– Стайлз дурак, – отозвался Дерек.   
  
– Нет!   
  
– О да.   
  
– Нет!   
  
– Да, Стайлз – самый большой дурак, – устало сказал Дерек, по-прежнему не поднимая головы и прижимая Стайлза еще ближе. Давно у них не случалось таких откровений. Правдивые эмоции лились теплым потоком от Стайлза, а Дерек не собирался сдерживать свои. До  _такого_  Стайлза невозможно было достучаться словами – он все видел и все чувствовал. Малейшая ложь стала бы распознана в одно мгновение.  
  
Стайлз прекратил пререкаться и тяжело вздохнул. Затем поднялся на ноги, вытер лицо сгибом локтя, шмыгнул носом несколько раз и устало огляделся.   
  
– Пойдем в комнату, – предложил ему Дерек, разглядывая его снизу вверх.  
  
– Стайлз… хотеть, – он кивнул в подтверждение своих слов и потянул Дерека за руку, помогая встать.   
  
– Я пойду с тобой, – заметив неуверенный взгляд, сказал Дерек, затем взял за руку и повел к выходу из подвала. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на их переплетенные пальцы, в его глазах появился восторженный блеск. И ни на секунду Дерек не переставал ощущать, насколько он сейчас важен, насколько сильно Стайлз хочет, чтобы он был рядом.   
  
Они вышли из подвала, поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. Стайлз вопросительно замычал, когда они прошли мимо детской, где уже мирно сопел Вайти, но Дерек только махнул рукой, призывая к тишине. Он толкнул дверь в старую комнату Стайлза.   
  
Там было так же прохладно, как и у Вайти. На коже у Дерека тут же появились крупные мурашки, но он не придал этому значения – это сделал Стайлз. Он тут же полез, не разжимая их рук, в шкаф, достал теплый плед и неловко укутал в него Дерека свободной рукой.  
  
– У тебя две руки, разве нет? – хмыкнул Дерек, наблюдая за сосредоточенным Стайлзом. Тот поднял на него непонимающий взгляд и неуклюже повел плечами.   
  
– Теперь рука Дерека, – старательно выговаривая окончания, произнес Стайлз, и Дерека бросило в жар. Словно он все это время балансировал на краю огромной стены, под которой полыхал огонь, то согревая замерзшие ступни, то заставляя хорошенько пропотеть, а теперь Дерек рухнул вниз. В самое пекло.   
  
Рука Стайлза теперь принадлежала Дереку. Он сам ее забрал, а Стайлз даже не вздумал противиться, разжать пальцы и вновь забрать себе. Дерек не мог назвать, какую границу они оба сейчас пересекли, но правда в том, что границ больше не осталось.   
  
– Спать, – с невинным взглядом сказал Стайлз, а Дерек, оглушенный этим пониманием, не мог сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на Стайлза во все глаза. Ох, как же завтра ему достанется от обычного Стайлза, как тот будет орать на него и, может, даже ударит пару раз. «Другой» сейчас заполнил собой все сознание полностью и сказал намного больше, чем Стайлз мог себе позволить. В обычное время он никогда не откровенничал, всегда уходил от разговора, стоило им вступить на зыбкую почву признаний, глушил эмоции и прятался за своим сарказмом, как за щитом. А еще он безумно стеснялся того, что творил «другой». Он считал «другого» своим недостатком. Дерек считал иначе.  
  
– Да. Спать.  
  
Дерек подошел к кровати и лег. Стайлз забрался следом, по-прежнему не расцепляя рук, прижался ближе, закрыл глаза и тут же уснул, вымотанный насыщенным эмоциями днем. Дерек разглядывал его какое-то время и не заметил, как заснул сам.   
  


_______________

  
  
Проснулся Дерек от падения.   
  
– Какого черта? – спросил он у Стайлза, сидящего скрестив лодыжки. Нормального Стайлза. Очень холодного и злого в данный момент. – Рука теперь уже не моя?  
  
Зря Дерек это сказал, но вопрос сорвался с языка сам собой. А Стайлз застыл и приподнял подбородок, показывая всем своим видом, что отвечать не собирается.  
  
– Как прошло свидание? – спустя несколько мгновений на удивление спокойным голосом спросил он. Дерек встал с пола и снова вытянулся на кровати.  
  
– Прекрасно.  
  
– Что делали? Хотя нет, не говори. Не хочу знать, – Стайлз помотал головой, отводя взгляд в сторону. Затем вновь посмотрел на Дерека, принимая нарочито расслабленную позу. – Встретитесь еще? Она показалась мне милой.   
  
Дерек глядел на него с минуту, не веря своим ушам, а потом с искренним беспокойством спросил:   
  
– Ты рехнулся?   
  
– Я знаю, что такое пара. Спасибо книжкам и интернету. Я в курсе, насколько важно оборотню иметь пару и насколько важно, чтобы она находилась рядом, – Стайлз повысил голос, заметив, что Дерек открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – И большинство источников утверждает, будто оборотня с парой сложнее убить. Насчет этой части я не знаю точно, но звучит довольно-таки круто.   
  
Дерек промолчал, и Стайлз продолжил:  
  
– Я много думал…  
  
– В холодильнике?  
  
– …и решил, что если ты захочешь быть с парой, то никаких преград не будет. Я знаю не понаслышке, что такое инстинкты. Так что…  
  
– Заткнись, – не выдержал Дерек и сел, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Его начало трясти от злости, и Стайлз точно это заметил, но все равно собрался возразить. –  _Закрой рот_.   
  
На этот раз Стайлз послушался и стиснул губы в тонкую линию.  
  
– В отличие от тебя я не думал вообще, – в голосе Дерека проскользнули стальные нотки. – Ни на одну блядскую минуту я не задумывался о том, чтобы бросить вас.   
  
– Дерек…  
  
– Рот закрой. Ты все сказал, – он втянул носом воздух и облизал губы, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Вайти пока еще спал, уставший от дневных игр и беготни, и будить его не хотелось. – Да, моего волка тянуло к ее волчице. Да, это пара. Но неужели ты решил, что это нельзя контролировать? Что появление этой слабой, неустановившейся толком связи может разрушить то, что между нами?  
  
Стайлз начал отворачиваться, и Дерек грубо схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо.  
  
– Я знаю,  _что такое_  инстинкты, – зло ответил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек оскалился, позволив клыкам появиться на короткое время, и придвинулся ближе.   
  
– А я знаю, что ты только мой, и это не инстинкт, – он, не отрываясь, смотрел Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
– А что это? – прежним тоном спросил Стайлз и сбросил руку Дерека. – Любовь?  
  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался тот и усмехнулся. – Но  _эта_  связь двухсторонняя. Мы оба в ней погрязли по самые уши. И прекращай строить из себя крутого парня и не пытайся прогонять меня. Потому что у тебя не выйдет. Не получится. Мы крепко держим друг друга за яйца.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, отвернулся и потер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Он кусал щеку, хмурился и словно боролся с собой.  
  
– Если она еще раз появится на пороге нашего дома, сверкая сиськами, я выставлю ее за дверь в лучшем случае, – сказал он через пару минут.   
  
– А в худшем?   
  
– Убью нахрен, – Стайлз теперь смотрел ему в глаза и совершенно не врал. В груди у Дерека сладко заныло.   
  
– Тогда хорошо, что она завтра уезжает.   
  
– Куда?   
  
Дерек завалился на кровать и погладил Стайлза по бедру.  
  
– Она ищет своего парня. Он тоже оборотень и пропал некоторое время назад. Ходили слухи, что в Бикон-Хиллз появилось много оборотней, и Джулс решила проверить. Я ей был не нужен с самого начала, но не прояснить ситуацию мы не могли, – спокойно говорил Дерек, продолжая гладить. – Вчера мы встретились, поговорили и выяснили, что сексуальная сторона отношений друг с другом нас обоих не интересует.   
  
– Ты рассказал ей о нас? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Только о тебе и обо мне. О нашем сыне ей знать необязательно. Завтра она сваливает на север страны, и, честно говоря, мне плевать, куда именно. Особенно после событий вечера.   
  
– А что такого было вечером? – настороженно спросил Стайлз.   
  
– Не притворяйся, что не помнишь, – сощурился Дерек. На стене горел ночник в виде бабочки, который остался еще с тех времен, когда в этой комнате спал Вайти. Света от него было совсем немного, но сейчас даже эти крохи были кстати. Дерек заметил, что на щеках Стайлза появился легкий румянец.  
  
– Я не повторю ни слова из того, что тогда нес «другой». Даже не мечтай. Вообще забудь.  
  
Дерек сел и поцеловал его. Затем медленно уложил на спину и расположился у него между ног.  
  
– Я это не забуду. Никогда не забываю. Ты такой ласковый тогда, – тихонько произнес Дерек прямо Стайлзу в приоткрытый рот. – И честный.   
  
– А в остальное время я вру? – обиженно спросил Стайлз, хмурясь.  
  
– Не всегда, – усмехнулся Дерек и коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Но  _тогда_  из тебя не нужно вытаскивать все клещами.   
  
– Да. Тебе нужно только появиться в одном со мной помещении, и все – ты окружен заботой и любовью. Слезь с меня и выметайся отсюда, кретин, – Стайлз попытался его спихнуть. Не особо напрягаясь, правда.  
  
Дерек поцеловал его в изгиб шеи, в ключицы и вдохнул его запах. Знакомый и родной. У него, видимо, сильно снесло крышу от этого запаха, от такого нужного тепла желанного тела и наконец обретенного спокойствия, и именно поэтому он ляпнул, копируя манеру говорить и интонацию «другого»:  
  
– Дерек Стайлза.   
  
Стайлз вначале застыл, затем сжал его волосы на затылке в кулак и отодвинул от себя, заглядывая в лицо безумными глазами.  
  
– Я разрываюсь между двумя желаниями: треснуть тебя и выкинуть в окно или сделать вид, что этого не было, и заняться сексом.   
  
– Но это было, – усмехнулся Дерек и вжался бедрами в Стайлза. Тот глотнул воздух и выгнулся навстречу. – И мы займемся сексом.  
  
– Почему я тебя терплю? – Стайлз закатил глаза, а в следующее мгновение поменял их местами и стащил свою футболку.  
  
На этот вопрос Дерек не стал отвечать. Такие вещи он говорит один раз.  
  


_______________

  
  
Вайти потянулся в своей постели, сладкого зевнул и потер сонные глаза. Комната наполнилась утренним светом, но температура в комнате от этого не изменилась. Он сполз на пол, снова зевнул и прислушался. В доме было тихо. Работал большой холодильник внизу и поменьше наверху, на кухне тикали настенные часы, подаренные дедушке папами взамен разбитых старых, а за окном бежала девушка с большой пушистой собакой. Вайти несколько раз видел, как эта собака трясла огромной мордой, а из ее пасти во все стороны летели слюни. Ему это совсем не понравилось, и он запомнил, как пахнет эта собака, чтобы не подходить к ней близко. Хотя папа говорил, что любая собака или дикая кошка (Вайти их тоже не любил) никогда не подойдет к нему, если он сам этого не захочет. Папе он верил, но пугать зверей не хотел.   
  
Пугать, рычать и все ломать и портить любил «плохой». Вайти переживал, когда «плохой» вырывался. Папа повторял Вайти, что «плохой» на самом деле не плохой, что с ним нужно подружиться, не надо его обижать и прогонять слишком далеко. Но «другому» он не нравился, а Вайти любил «другого». Когда появлялся «другой», все вокруг начинали улыбаться. Как-то раз Вайти так и сказал папочке, а тот не похвалил его, но и не отругал. Он сказал, что «плохой» становится плохим, потому что сам Вайти его боится и не выпускает даже поиграть с папой. Папочка говорил это очень серьезно и не улыбался, поэтому Вайти расстроился. Ведь он всего лишь не хотел, чтобы «плохой» сломал его игрушки или поцарапал комнату! Дядя Скотт, когда Вайти ему об этом рассказал, улыбнулся и ответил, что со временем он подружится с «плохим». В это верилось с трудом. Сколько же должно пройти дней, чтобы ему понравились сломанные игрушки?  
  
Присев на пол, Вайти огляделся в поисках своих тапочек, но нашел только одну. Поэтому решил вообще не обуваться и пойти так. Все равно он дома и на улицу пока не собирается.  
  
Тихонько прошлепав босыми ножками к двери, он вышел в коридор и принюхался. В соседней комнате находились родители. С ними было все хорошо, они спали. Вайти прислушался к биению их сердец и успокоился окончательно. Папочке в последнее время было плохо. Он злился на папу и почему-то на себя, часто смотрел плохие фильмы и думал о них постоянно. Папочка ходил грустный, и даже Вайти своим превращением не смог его развеселить. А ведь раньше всегда работало. Вайти хотел заглянуть к ним, но передумал, потому что внизу открылась дверь и запахло свежими булочками с брусничным джемом, как он любил.   
  
– Деда! – восторженно шепнул Вайти и побежал вниз.   
  
– Кто это проснулся так рано? – довольно спросил дед, поставил бумажный пакет с булочками на тумбочку и раскрыл руки, приготовившись ловить внука.   
  
Тот подбежал к нему, но не стал прыгать на него, как делал обычно, а развернулся и побежал на кухню.   
  
– Булочки!   
  
Когда дед, улыбаясь, зашел в кухню, Вайти уже залез на свой стул и с жадностью смотрел на бумажный пакет в его руках.   
  
– Проголодался?   
  
– Да, – закивал Вайти.  
  
– Вначале надо позавтракать, а потом уже будут булочки, – устало сказал дед, выключил рацию, снял форменную куртку и повесил ее на спинку стула.   
  
– Но если мы сначала позавтлакаем, булочки остынут и будут невкусные, – удивленно произнес Вайти. А дед бросил на него странный взгляд.   
  
– Когда-то давно я уже слышал эти слова, – тихо сказал он и повернулся к холодильнику. Вытащил оттуда пакет молока и поставил на стол. Потом достал кружку Вайти, налил в нее молоко и пододвинул к нему. Булочку Вайти взял сам.   
  
Дед заварил себе кофе и сел за стол. Какое-то время он наблюдал, как внук жует булочку, как облизывает испачканные джемом губы, пачкаясь еще сильнее, и пьет молоко, а потом осторожно спросил:  
  
– Папа дома?   
  
– Дома, – с набитым ртом ответил Вайти. – И папочка. Они спят.   
  
Дед замялся, помолчал и снова спросил:   
  
– Где?   
  
Вайти перестал жевать и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
– В своей комнате, – сделал большой глоток молока и вдруг замычал, широко раскрыв глаза, будто вспомнил что-то. Проглотил молоко и, облизнувшись, добавил: – Папочка больше не глустит.   
  
Дед облегченно вздохнул, улыбнулся и потрепал Вайти по темным волосам.  
  
– Это хорошо. Хорошо.  
  
Вайти был с ним полностью согласен. Он жевал булочку, радуясь, что родители еще спят и его не отругают за «сбитый аппетит». Кто такой аппетит и почему он постоянно сбит, Вайти не до конца понимал, но знал точно, что это связано с едой. А еще он был уверен, что когда подрастет, научится делать так, что его не будут за это ругать. Ведь и папа, и папочка, и босс дяди Скотта, и даже красивый дядя Пит, который на самом деле его любил, но почему-то не хотел брать на руки или обнимать, – все говорили, что он особенный, что у него обязательно все получится. Потому что Вайти наполовину Хейл и наполовину Стилински. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями, – то ли с гордостью, то ли с тревогой добавлял всегда дядя Пит. Вайти еще не понимал значения этой фразы, но хорошо запомнил ее.   
  
Взяв из пакета вторую булочку, Вайти хитро взглянул на деда и откусил кусочек. Брусничный джем потек по подбородку, и он стер его ладошкой, улыбаясь.  
  
Вот вырастет и со всем разберется.


End file.
